


Peebee's Night Out

by logo365



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Group Sex, Happy Sex, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logo365/pseuds/logo365
Summary: Peebee's drinking buddies tease that asari can't compare to human women in the bedroom. Needing some no-strings-attached fun, Peebee challenges them, saying she can make all three of them climax within five minutes tops.





	Peebee's Night Out

[Note: inspired by this Tumblr image](https://lulzguy.tumblr.com/post/162871353329/requested-peebee-surrounded-by-men-with-mask)   
  


Peebee lies nude on her bed, and gives a quick chuckle. "Don't say I didn't warn you guys."

  
  


Her three friends stand naked at the foot of her bed, all fully erect. Mason on the left is the largest of them, with a full reddish beard, and a slightly hairy chest. Jacob in the middle bears a dark goatee, displaying the most well-rounded muscles. And lastly, Ethan on the right is the youngest, clean-shaven and slim, with still noticeable abs.

  
  


"Heh," says Mason, "I think we should be the ones giving the warnings."

  
  


"When you're all paying for my drinks for a week, you'll regret that over-confidence, I promise. Now I only have three rules: no touching yourselves while not having sex, no holding back, and only one at a time." She points between her legs with a wink and says, "This is all I need to win. And since you're so sure of yourself, Mason, you're going first."

  
  


Mason rubs his hands together with a smile and says, "If you insist."

  
  


Wasting no time at all, Mason quickly kneels onto the bed, and angles his thick member at Peebee's soaked entrance. With a huge thrust, he buries his dick deep into her vaginal canal, causing them both to release a sudden moan.

  
  


"Okay," Peebee breaths out. "Clock just hit 12:05, so you've got until 12:10."

  
  


"Remember," he teases, "you said no holding back."

  
  


He grabs Peebee's knees for support, and begins his quick series of deep, deliberate thrusts, each one producing a loud slap of their flesh.

  
  


Peebee beckons the other two towards her chest. "Never said you couldn't touch _me_. Make it more interesting."

  
  


"You must really want to lose," Ethan chuckles and proceeds to massage Peebee's supple breast. Mason takes hold of the other, and pulls her hardened nipple into his warm mouth.

  
  


Peebee makes a firm grip on their scalps as the pleasure surges throughout her whole body. _"Okay, I think I'm ready now."_ Peebee's body begins to emit a dim, biotic aura, as she mentally channels the electrified energy down into her lower body. Focusing on the hardened cock deep inside her, she contracts her vaginal muscles into a tightened vice grip around Mason's dick.

  
  


Mason immediately grips his teeth and says, "Shit! You got even tighter!" He begins to slightly sway his hips, attempting to maneuver his dick around the tightened passage. But he soon finds Peebee's narrow, soft flesh is now more easily brushing against his sensitive tip.

  
  


In strained breaths, Mason cries, "Damn, Peebee. I think... I think I'm...!" With one more thrust as deep as he can manage, his dick spews out a fresh, thick load of satisfaction, coating Peebee's insides with his masculine fluids.

  
  


"Ahhhhh," moans Peebee. "Don't feel bad. If you weren't quick, means I was doing something wrong, hahaha."

  
  


"Guess you're more lacking in endurance than your boasting would suggest," jokes Jacob. 

  
  


Slightly annoyed, Mason replies, "You know what? Now I _want_ Peebee to win if it means seeing you lose."

  
  


"Then hurry up!" says Peebee. "Don't try to run out the clock!" She lightly jabs Mason with her foot and says, "Off you go, hahaha."

  
  


Mason quickly steps off to the side, and Jacob hurries to take his place, sending his engorged, veiny cock into Peebee's dripping pussy.

  
  


The two of them erupt loud, passionate moans. Jacob grabs Peebee by the inner thighs, and pulls her even deeper with each thrust.

  
In-between his intense breathing, he says, "You really are tight, Peebee! But nothing I can't handle."

  
  


Peebee pulls in Ethan for a quick kiss, coiling her tongue deep into his waiting mouth. "Suck on my breasts, will ya? I'm still not close, and could use the extra stimulation." She mockingly sticks her tongue out at Jacob while Ethan proceeds to devour the delicate, tender flesh of her boobs.

  
  


Jacob accepts the challenge, and thrusts faster than ever into her dripping pussy. His breathing becomes even harder, and Peebee begins to notice the rising sweat of her body as more moans escape her mouth. _"Haha, that's it. Tire yourself out."_

  
  


Once again, a faint biotic aura manifests around her body, and she channels more energy into her vaginal canal. A wave of intense warmth surges throughout her pussy, and fully enwraps Jacob's dick.

  
  


The sudden surge of pleasure flows through him, and his lower body grows weaker by the second, struggling to maintain his posture.

  
  


Peebee wraps her legs around his lower back, pulling him in even deeper. "Come on!" she moans. "Gimme that second load. You know you can't hold it in!"

  
  


He grunts in an intense combination of strain and sheer pleasure, and her words finally drive him over the edge. Hot fluid, at long last, surges through the tip, and fills the deepest parts of Peebee's insides. Jacob's dick is now practically submerged in warm semen, and he hangs his head in utter exhaustion.

  
  


Peebee relaxes her legs, but quickly says, "Don't pull out yet. Wait til Ethan is ready. I don't want to waste any of this thick warmth you let out, heheh."

  
Ethan pulls his mouth away from her chest, and stands beside Jacob with his cock oozing with precum.

  
  


"Yeah..." Jacob strains. "Just... just... fuck it, just go, Ethan... Damn that was intense!"

  
  


As Jacob exits the bed, Mason gives him a slow, sarcastic clap. Jason, with his head still lowered from exhaustion, merely shoots him the middle finger as he heads for the nearest chair.

  
  


Ethan immediately slides his cock into Peebee's waiting pussy, embraced by her warm, inner folds that eagerly tighten around his dick.

  
  


He releases a gentle moan and holds Peebee by her hips. She places her hands on his forearms and says, "What did I say about not holding back?" she teases.

  
  


Ethan then thrusts his dick all the way up her slippery pussy, with the tip of his dick brushing against the wet entrance of her womb. His breaths become louder, and his thrusts even more furious. His thick, eager cock easily stimulates every inch of her sopping insides.

  
  


Peebee tightens her grip around his forearms, and cries out even more moans in response to his growing pace. "Ethan... L...L-Lean closer...!"

  
  


He obliges, and once within reach, Peebee pulls the back of his head, and burrows her tongue into his mouth, coating his tongue with her saliva. She just as quickly pulls her head back, and tickles his earlobe with her tongue. "What are you waiting for?" she whispers. "I can feel your throbbing dick ready to burst. Fill up my pussy!" 

  
  


Ethan immediately pushes his hands into the bed, and pounds deep into Peebee, hitting her insides faster than he has ever before. The sweat rises all around his body, his lower back sore from the forceful movements, and his engorged dick too unstable to hold back any longer.

  
  


"Mnnggghh! Peebeeeeee!!"

  
  


A full stream of cum unleashes from his throbbing cock and pours directly into her womb. Peebee screams out and takes an aggressive grip of Ethan's hair, as her pussy squeezes out the last of his release.

  
  


Ethan rolls over to the side of the bed in pure exhaustion, but immediately falls over the edge. Jacob and Mason quickly utter loud laughs, and Peebee catches her breath before sharing a chuckle. 

  
  


"Tssch! Shit, that hurt!" he cries as he rubs his lower back.

  
  


Peebee glances at the clock on her nightstand and declares, "12:08! Looks like I made quickshots out of all of you! Haha!" She then raises her fists in celebration.

  
  


"Yeah, nice try, Peebee," says Mason. "I saw you using biotics."

  
  


"Ha! Your point? Never said that was part of the rules. And I didn't hear you complaining earlier. But," she says while rolling her eyes, "you can always admit Jacob's better at 'endurance' if you don't wanna blame my biotics."

  
  


"Like hell he is!" he quickly defends.

  
  


"Hahaha!" laughs Jacob. "No shame in losing, Mas."

  
  


"Yeah," says Peebee, "after all, I'd say in this situation we're all winners. Except for Ethan's back."

  
  


"Pfft. Well, thanks for the sympathy at least," Ethan jests.

  
  


"And except for your wallets!" Peebee cheers. "Have fun paying off my tab plus interest!"

  
  


"Best two out of three?" asks Jason.

  
  


Peebee wags her finger and states, "Oh, no. Payment first. My bar's finally getting some new Angaran liquor I've had my eyes on. And you three are gonna make sure I enjoy as many bottles as I want."

 


End file.
